Shut Up and Dance With Me
by RyokoMist
Summary: After Terry has an incredibly rough week, Max wants her best friend to loosen up and relax and manages to drag him to a party at Chelsea's even though he REALLY doesn't want to go. The result? Fun, fights, and the realization of unspoken feelings. TAX / MERRY one-shot


_This has got to be the longest one-shot I've ever done, but i wanted it to feel like an actual STORY, like some for real drama that you were a part of. I've been meaning to upload this one-shot for months, so kudos and thanks to my FB group followers for being so patient with the writing and typing of this. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

 **Shut Up and Dance With Me**

He groaned in exhaustion as he fiddled through his jacket pocket for the front door house keys. He growled low at the ridiculous struggle to locate them amongst the spare change. He _would_ simply ring the bell, but didn't want to disturb his mother – but even more importantly, did NOT want to give the twerp a reason to get out of bed and harass the hell out of him. Matt WOULD without a doubt get locked in the basement closet all night. Yeah, _that's_ how foul of a mood Terry McGinnis was in right now.

Finally having the keys in hand Terry opened the door and took one step across the threshold before pausing in disbelief and gawking. Standing before him with her brown arms crossed in a long sleeve purple shirt with exposed shoulders, a pair of dark jean shorts, and purple high top gym shoes with a "DIY" Batman insignia on the back side, was none other than Maxine Gibson. Oh…shit.

"Bout time you got here," Max's sensual voice teased, her wide hips slouched to the right. "Thought about calling in a search party."

"Max?" asked Terry as his eyes appraised his best friend's outfit and figure admiringly before standing upright and narrowing his brows with realization. "What are you still doing here?" Max was supposed to babysit Matt until 7:30 when Mary McGinnis was expected to have returned from a girl's day out that Terry knew was really a secret date with the mailman. McGinnis's eye shifted to the digital clock over her shoulder. It was ten after nine. Was Mary still out-?

"Oh! Hi honey, you're home!" Mary McGinnis trilled as she rounded the corner from the kitchen with a glass of red wine in hand.

"Mom?" Now Terry was beyond suspicious. He looked from his mother to his best friend with nervously. These two particular women in his life being together over a period of time in his absence surely could not mean anything good. "Someone mind filling me in here?"

Mary leaned against the back of the couch and smirked. "Well, Max and I were just talking –," crap! So they had been formulating something after all. "—and she said your friend Chelsea was having a get together. We agreed you should go."

"Hold up," interjected Terry as he dropped his backpack and moaned. "Anything Chelsea has is gonna be GPD worthy and I'm not in the mood for that tonight."

Max unfolded her arms and grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Come on, Ter! It'll be fun. The Riddler _knows_ you could use some fun after this week."

Mary nods her head in agreement and sips her wine. "Max is right honey. You've been doing so much work for Mr. Wayne this week and you're obviously stressed-," Terry rolled his eyes. She had no idea. "—I think it would do you some good."

But Terry shook his head in adamant refusal. "I'm NOT going!" After a short and tense silence Max looked back at Mary McGinnis with an all knowing sigh of irritation before turning a glare back for her best friend as his mother put down her glass and furrowed her brows.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Terrence found himself walking into Cunningham's dimly lit house that was practically filled to the brim with countless teenage bodies from Hamilton Hill High. The music blared loud enough to drown the teens in mental ecstasy, but low enough not to get any more complaints from the neighbors – Chelsea couldn't afford another fiasco like the LAST time she'd thrown a shindig while her father was out of town on business – or as Chelsea called it, "Porking the vampire" (aka Chelsea's mom's sister). Someone brought a lighting system and an array of colors danced through the air majestically, furthering the teens' musical trance. Terry let out a long sigh. He _really_ did not want to be here right now. This past week had been hell for McGinnis _and_ Batman and all the young man wanted to do was crawl in his bed and sleep every problem away. But instead he was stuck here. Ordinarily the boy would've given the slip, but seeing as how Max and his mother were not only in cahoots but had a fairly beautiful relationship the boy knew there would be hell to pay – he wouldn't be able to go back home OR talk to Max if he messed this up. Terry was literally stuck and despised every second of it – at least that's what he told himself.

Max trailed through the crowd knowing that no matter how peeved her bestie was that he would follow. There was a part of Terry that hated that fact, but Max had a certain lure – a powerful magnetism – that people couldn't seem to resist…especially not him: who knew her the best of their group of friends. In truth, despite his scowls, he didn't mind the feeling that drew him to her.

Gibson swerved between two guys Terry didn't recognize and he glowered almost instantly as one of them stared hungrily at her breasts and the other made a subtle yet disgusting gesture for her hips, pressing his groin lightly against her passing bottom. Max simply looked back at the jerks and flipped off the trash before continuing onward through the sea of bodies, no longer bothered.

But Terry wasn't quite so forgiving or forgetful as the secret vigilante roughly shoved a shoulder against the groin flinging dreg with a sarcastically apologetic smile that begged for the punk to make a move. Alas, neither of them did and Terry with disappointment pulled up to the wall where Max had congregated with the others. He unconsciously (and with unknowing possessiveness) placed a comforting hand onto her waist. Max looked up and gave McGinnis a warm smile and pressed back into him, tilting her head a little so that it rested against his chest. For the brief moment all his irritation washed away. Sure he could've let it go giving that Max didn't seem bothered, but even now with her body against his he just couldn't. Ever since that psychotic and homicidal leader of Kobra Zander had become fatally enthralled by Max and kidnapped her, Terry felt a strange overprotective defense mechanism for Gibson. Whenever he caught a guy scoping her out McGinnis would burn with rage and mistrust. The thought of any male putting his hands on his best friend was enough to resurrect the Joker with the teen's wrath. He swore Max would never have to come across another "Zander"…not while McGinnis was around.

"Whoa Terry!" exclaimed Chelsea who was wearing a much too short and tight red dress as she sipped from a red plastic cup that was without a doubt filled with alcohol as she grinded against Nelson Nash. "I never imagined seeing you here." Cunningham passed the cup to Max who took a swift swig and offered it to Terry, who refused before passing it back to the blonde.

"Yeah McGinnis," taunted Nash with a cruel glint. "Thought you'd still be sulking over Dana." Max removed herself from Terry's hold and gave the jock a sock in the arm and he winced. "What?"

Terry scowled. He and Dana had been broken up for a few months now. He knew the reason for the breakup was solely his own fault. Dana had tried to stand by her man honorably but the secrets and lies he told had just become too much for Tan. And when Terry didn't seem to put up a fight for what they'd had she walked away with a heavy heart. She'd done all she could, everyone knew and respected her for that too. McGinnis had hoped to rekindle their relationship…until he found out she'd moved on. It stung and left the Batman wondering just what the hell he was doing if it meant losing something he'd cared so much for. Wasn't his initial drive for being involved in this to protect and _keep_ the people he loved, not drive them off? It hurt, it sucked, and for months the teen's demeanor had been rather depressing. _Everyone_ noticed. Though now he was on the mend and improving; UNTIL Nash opened his frigging mouth! "Max forced me here," he answered. "I'm not sticking around long." Max gave him a look.

"In that case," Nelson chimed and winking at Gibson, "I'll take care of your best girl in your absence. Wanna check out the master bedroom, Max?" This time it was Chelsea's turn to strike the jock as her provocative dancing halted and the blonde elbowed him in the gut disapprovingly. "Ow! DAMNIT female! _WHAT_?!"

Chelsea ignored him and turned back for Terry. "Well you might as well enjoy yourself while you're here. Eat, have a beer, get a little FRISKY!" She slapped Max's ass and guffawed.

Max squeaked and turned red. "Okay Chels, you've definitely had too much to drink."

Nelson looked between both girls with a turned on grin. "Nope, I think she needs a little more. You too, Max." Someone called for Chelsea and she gave her two friends drunken pecks before tangoing over with Nelson, leaving the besties alone and awkward as the beat shifted to a rave kind of feel and the kids squealed before hopping about like wild animals.

Max's foot tapped to the groove and Terry pouted at the congestion and his annoyance started to come back. God this was too juvenile for him tonight; Max was okay for now, and he just wanted to go to bed. Moments passed before, "Look Max," he started, "I'm leaving."

Her eyes widened. "What? But Terry…" she whined. "Come on, you need this. WE need-." A kid slammed against Terry nearly knocking him off his feet. The boy wheeled but the drunk assailant took off back into the crowd. Ok, THAT was it. "Asshole!" Max screamed after the retreating figure before turning back to Terry and placing a hand on his arm. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"'Hardly!" Terry snapped, yanking his arm from her and causing Max to take a step back from his pissed frown. "What _you_ need is FAR different from what _I want_ right now, Max. You want to party, fine. But you don't need me to do that. Don't drag me around for your little adventure. I've got a lot on my plate right now and you just don't get it." The words came out far crueler than he'd expected but he was tired and cranky. But it was no matter. He regretted saying what he had right then as he met her eyes.

What was initial shock vanished as Max's brows descended. "Who in the hell do you think you're-?" but she cuts off her disbelief when all of a sudden Gibson grabs Terry's arm and drags him into the main floor bathroom, practically throwing him inside as she slams the door, engages the lock, and faces him unblemished anger.

"What's your deal, Max?" Terry growls. Though he was relieved to have the loud music subdued to so he could hear himself think – although judging by the look on Max's face, she wanted to make sure he heard what _she_ was thinking as well.

Max raised a finger to silence him and placed her opposite sassy hand on a slouching hip. Terry swallowed. "Excuuuse you?"

Oh great, and now they were about to have a fight. It wasn't often that the two teens exchanged heated words but when they did it often didn't end well – which basically meant they would go a long time without talking; usually a detrimental event for both. But right now Terry was NOT in the mood, he didn't feel like dealing with her attitude seeing as how _his_ was already down the drain. He'd already said too much, but if this pushed on he just might lose her for real. The Batman of the future walks forward and tries to get past Maxine Gibson to spare her from his snapping again. "I don't have time to deal with this right now. I'm going home."

"No! You're going to hear me out," Max stated with a yell as she placed a hand on his chest and blocked the door with her body and shoved him back gently. "I've listened to you, now you're going to give me the same courtesy!" Terry huffed and went back, slouching against the sink with folded arms and a scowl, though listening. "Let me set this straight right now, McGinnis," the female started in wrath. "Truth is I'd much rather have my happy ass at home curled up in the bed watching a 1987's _Beauty and the Beast_ marathon while eating a foodgasm inducing pizzaburger, side of fries, and a chocolate milkshake. But instead I'm _here_."

Terry narrowed his gaze in confusion, but Max continued with just as much anger from outside when he'd first snapped, "For the record: I'm not doing this for me, Terry. I'm doing it for you! You've been out of it since Dana and I totally get that. I feel like crap to have seen you so hurt over it, but you wanted to be left alone so I gave you space until you were ready. Fine. But all week you've been under a lot of pressure and as your best friend you think I don't see it?! Are you seriously saying you don't know me that well at all?" she cried out incredulously. Terry heaved his shoulders. "Well then let me let you know just how much I notice since you obviously think I don't care enough!" Max begins counting on fingers, "You're on the verge of either dropping out or having to repeat a year at Hill, your mom is dating the mailman and trying to keep it quiet but you KNOW and aren't sure how to feel about it, Matt is wearing your ass out, there's been a string of gun shop robberies and you've got no leads, Mad Stan escaped – AGAIN, Bruce is pushing you hard on the field and when it comes to your grades, you're over the Dana thing but you're always so hesitant now. It's like you doubt everything you're standing for! And that kills me because what you're doing out there," she points a finger for the bathroom window, "is amazing and we'd be lost without you."

Shock overruns the male's features. Even though he'd kept quiet she could see all that?

Heated, Max starts to pace the bathroom floor as she throws her arms around. "You've been through so much and haven't had a chance to just relax and breathe and take your mind off all the craziness in I don't know how long! And you DEFINITELY haven't had anyone else try to make you feel better – and I'll take responsibility for that. But I just wanted to help you out," Max groans as she finally stops pacing and the volume of her voice lowers, facing Terry with a wearied expression. "Soooo sorry for trying to be a good friend."

Terry opened his mouth to protest but found no voice or words to combat against her defensive retort. McGinnis shifts back and forth on his feet uncomfortably as he battled against his pride about giving her the apology she so deserved. He was wrong, and knew it – but his stubbornness fought for control. He didn't like being wrong. Guess it was a trait he'd inherited from wearing the suit. But Max wasn't about to sit there and wait. She knew he could be proud, and honestly didn't want an apology – just his understanding. "Do what you want, McGinnis," she says with a hand on the bathroom doorknob. "You're old enough to make your own decisions." Max threw the lock and turned the handle before looking at him, adding, "And seeing as how I'm hacking enough shit that I could go to federal prison for _you_ – I think I have a pretty good grasp on how hard you've got it. But if you want distance, fine." With a concluding snort Max opened the door and disappeared through the slew of bodies.

Shit. Terry took off after her, searching through the multi-color lighted crowd for pink hair – a damn near impossibility. Finally he spotted her saying something to Chelsea on the other side of the room with a frown and holding herself in that self-conscious hug. And now he knew he'd messed up. "Max!" She turned back at him and then looked back to Chelsea with a shake of the head as Cunningham gave her compassionate rub on the shoulder. Gibson went, maneuvering back through the crowd with her back to him as she headed for the door. McGinnis dipped down between a few kids, refusing to lose sight of her, as he cut through and managed to catch up with her. "Max!" Terry grabbed her arm and wheeled her, and meeting her gaze with a sincere apology. "I'm sorry Max, really. You were right. I overreacted; you were trying to look out for me."

Max pouted, unsure of how upset she was at her willingness to be stopped by him. Terry tilted his head to look down at her. "I'm a dreg," he said simply.

Crap. He gave her "the look" – that irresistible crooked smile that seemed to make his icy eyes trap her to their will. It was because of that look that they always seemed to make up after about a week. Well, except for that one time she hadn't talked to him for like….two months. But that was another story. Max raised a brow and couldn't help the slow smile. "You are. And?"

Terry grinned outright. Whenever she tried to fight smiling at him, it always meant forgiveness. He sighed in relief internally. He was sure she wouldn't do such a thing after all the hostility she'd exerted in the bathroom. But she did – and Terry never took her forgiveness for granted. How could he? When it all came down to it Max was really all he had before, during, and after things went bad. Their friendship wasn't some temporal thing based solely on perfection. She stuck by him even when she _clearly_ should've left. Max didn't have to put up with his antics and often stupidity, even still she did – and though he never said it enough Terry appreciated it. "I'm lost without you?" the boy adds, sliding his hands down her side slowly as a beat dropped over the speakers – speakers that seemed to have been turned up a little.

"And?" Gibson pried, moving herself closer with a crooked smirk of her own.

"And _you_ —," he claims with a smile as he quickly lowers and hooks his arms beneath the girl's full buttocks before lifting Max up and spinning her around – earning him the sound her giggled squeal, "— are my goddess!"

"That's more like it baby!" cheered Gibson once he'd finally set her down. She leaned against the boy's chest with an exasperated chuckled and hummed when his hands wrapped about her waist in an embrace. The beat of the music intensifies and Max jerks out of nowhere with widened eyes that initially startle her counterpart until, "Ooooo! Peg it! I LOVE this song!"

Oh God he knew THAT look. Terry holds up his hands in prevention. "Max-," but his sentence is cut off as Max presses her fingers against Terry's lips to and exclaims with giddy joy, "Shut up McGinnis and DANCE with me!" Without another word Max takes his arm and drags the boy into the middle of the dance floor – hopping lightly between feet and throwing her hands in the air with exaltation of the bass line. Terry raises the corner of his mouth. Leave it to Max to countlessly throw the Neo-Batman for a loop. He would never be able to figure her out – and that didn't bother the teen and crusading detective of justice as much as it probably should've. Bruce used to say the ones you can't figure out were the ones you secretly treat without trust; but when it came to Max's undeniable and free nature the boy stayed relieved more than anything else. It felt good to see someone outside the eyes of Batman…someone who could be a real, a mystery: someone who could not only help him look outside of the box, but also keep the essence of life he so desperately wanted to preserve. It was confusing, he knew – but in his head made perfect sense.

Needless to say Terry liked the rambunctiousness of his genius best friend as much as he loved her genuine sense of compassion, loyalty, and wisdom. McGinnis didn't know of any other person alive who could balance the sides of themselves as well as Max. McGinnis began to move back and forth with the upbeat tempo, eyes never leaving from her as Max caressed her hands up along her body and spun, bouncing up and down. He didn't know if it was the electrifying aura floating through the room, the music, or just watching Max – but something caught McGinnis and set his soul ablaze…watching her. She set the pace of the dance, of his life, and he finally allowed himself to succumb to it. His mind fogged and head began to spin as he couldn't see clear anymore; or maybe now he _could_ see far clearer than he ever had. Terry made his way closer, hypnotized under the beat as she bit her lips with a huge grin as her hips rolled forward to meet him. Her hand extends and Terry's lids half themselves at the sensation of her fingers teasing his shoulder as the play of the moment fades and is replaced by something stronger as they come closer. This girl, Terry thinks to himself as he grips her waist and leans in.

In this instant he knew the reasoning behind his protective nature of her, understood why he hated when they fought and loathed her anger with him; the unbearable longing and comfort he felt beneath the girl's touch - all of it was because he cared for her. Terry slapped himself mentally. He'd ALWAYS cared for her but steadily denied or looked past it…until now. Right now she was as blatant to him as a candle burning in a blackened room. Maxine Gibson had always been there even when he was too blind to see it; she had been a support system in so many areas: school, in his romantic and family relationships, as his personal confidant, and also through his knightly duties as Batman without a single bat of the eye. She didn't question him, didn't get annoyed or give up on him – sure the girl pushed his buttons along the way sometimes – but remained despite all the danger. What she meant to him, was far beyond current words…and the dummy JUST now was realizing it! "Max," he whispers.

A pair of hands suddenly reach forward and grip Max's right breast, giving it a squeeze hard enough to result in a cry of discomfort from her lips. She wheels and slaps the guy just as Terry grabs her opposite wrist and yanks back with a growl to force his best friend into him as he grits exposed teeth. The two guys Terry didn't recognize from before smirk. The blonde that grabbed Max's boob had a red hand print enflamed across his face that was focused lustfully on this spunky little spitfire as the other brown haired teen bit his lip and grabbed the crotch of his jeans suggestively. "Oh I like a girl with spirit," said the blonde as he appraised her.

"Fuck off dreg," Max hissed, covering her breasts that were now insanely sore. She wanted to cry but refused to give these fools the satisfaction. It might turn them on or some shiz.

"I'd fuck off your brakes," replied the darker haired pervert.

Terry placed Max behind him with a deepened scowl. "How about I rip off your brakes, twip?" Max positions herself between the three boys, urging Terry to let it go. While there was a slight concern of McGinnis reaping some kind of injury should this 2-on-1 conflict turn physical, she was more concerned about McGinnis causing the idiots extensive damage that could result in a call to his parole officer. Terry may have been a reformed juvenile delinquent but he had a record still: Max knew despite the Commissioner's clout that Terry was still under some observation. And these idiots seemed like the kind of punks who had rich fathers with hard ass lawyers. Gotham needed Batman too much…and she needed him. "I'm not letting this go, Max," Terry huffed in rage.

"Knock it off!" Max growls, pushing into him and managing to move Terry away from the assaulters by some means. He was tense, fists clenched tight in that manner Max knew was the nearing end of his temper. There were cat calls of taunting ignorance from the strangers and Terry began to make a move when Max grabbed his jaw and averted his attention back to her. "Don't you dare look back," the genius warned him. The calls got loud and Terry squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep himself under control. "Hey," whispered Gibson's voice as he looked down at her, her rough grip softening to a caress against the boy's cheek. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Terry groaned under the frustration – the conflict of heading back to smash those idiots' heads in or staying here under her smooth, comforting, warm, enticing touch he'd inadvertently become addicted to. "You're holding me back from punching their fucking-."

Gibson rolls her eyes. "Do get a grip. Don't I mean anything to you?"

Terry stiffened as an unreadable expression covers his face. "More than you know. Which is why I need to-."

"If I mean so much then shut up and dance with me." She wrapped her arms around McGinnis's neck and swayed against his body as the music slowed to a much more intimate pace. The vigilante clasped the girl's hips in a way that made her wince but Max bore the possessive reflex, only bringing them closer as a the new tempo reverberated over the speakers in invitation for the others to join in. Terry relaxed for a moment, relishing in her soft frame as he hummed compliantly and pulled her in deeper so much more than he had done before. Immediately an odd wave of soothing emotions began to tickle along the boy's spinal column that left him feeling a need to grow hotter within his core…within her core. He was a fool to not have realized that this woman was his destiny. Maxine Gibson was-.

His fist flew and crashed head-on with the skull behind Max; the skull belonging to the dark haired idiot that had just grabbed Max's waist and slammed his pelvis deep into her rump with a loud groan. Max was behind Terry in an instant and the vigilante began laying into the two strangers with his fists as the dance floor cleared out to offer the brawlers more space. Chelsea was with Max in an instant, screaming bloody murder for Nelson who was making his way from downstairs with just his boxers on, a young girl leaning over the railing to get a better view as she clutched the sheet tight to her naked frame and cheered the fight on drunkenly. Chelsea began screaming even louder. Something about the, "bitch wearing MY sheet?!"

The three teen's slung wild blows for one another as McGinnis kept his Batman moves locked in the vault but returned back to his street brawling days. Max looked about worriedly for him as the crowd grew rowdy. The noise level was definitely going to get the cops here soon, and police was the last thing they needed right now. Terry took a punch to the chest but immediately returned a blow into the dark haired teen's stomach, causing the young man to heave his over consumption of alcohol all over the floor before collapsing with a moan. The blonde pounced, grabbing Terry's raven locks and forcing him to bend forward before slamming a knee into McGinnis's gut as revenge for his counterpart. Terry let out a winded cough, but then wrapped his arms about the opponent's waist and charged forward, lifting the boy slightly. The blonde cursed and kicked like a mad man, pounding devastating hands into Terry's back – but his assault seemingly had no effect. They crashed into the drinks table; the spiked punch bowl shattered and the blonde slumped to the ground no longer moving.

Terry stood upright and looked as the music finally came to an abrupt stop and bodies congregated around them. He was expecting for any other friends of the attackers to come forward, but instead saw Max push successfully through everyone.

With both imbeciles down and bloody Max sprinted across the room and took Terry's hand. "Max!" he started, but at the distant sound of sirens Max lightly popped him upside the head and darted out the front door. He took a moment to enjoy the cool fresh air that washed against their skin but they didn't stop for long before Max noted the approaching flashes of red and blue and cursed. Before he knew it they were down the street and Terry watched Max as they jogged through the darkened neighborhood silently, until Chelsea's block was long gone and they were walking through a nearby neighborhood park – the faint wail of police sirens in the now safe distance.

Terry glanced back at their previous heading and then turned to Max who was keeled over her knees breathing heavily. "You okay, Max?"

"Have you lost your _mind_ , TERRENCE?!" came the reply. His full first name huh?

McGinnis was dumbfounded. "Come again?"

"You could have gotten in major trouble Ter," Max chastised. "You cannot afford to spend a night locked up."

"I was just trying to protect you!" the secret hero bristled.

"Yeah?! Well-," Max tried to stand upright but kneeled over again, resting her weight against her knees. "You-," Max held up a finger as indication for him to patiently wait for the upcoming rebuke while she recovered. "SHIT!" she gasped, wiping her brow and standing up again but this time with less agitation. "How in the hell are you not tired?!" She glared at him, and he returned the favor. But after a few moments Gibson snickered uncontrollably and erupted in boisterous laughter. Terry freezes, taken aback by the sudden shift of his best friend's emotions. If McGinnis questioned her sanity before, he was sure now – sure and conformed. Her laugh was contagious and before Terry realized it he was cracking up along with her, tears welling as a result until the laughter subsided to heavy gasps and coughs. Max grinned, pushing a strand of pink hair behind an ear. "Sorry, Ter."

Terry raised a brow. "What are you apologizing for?"

Max kicked a rock and sat at the base end of a small slide at the playground where they were wandering. "For making you come out here, putting you in that situation." It's not like you can control your indisputable power over me, Terry thought to himself. Gibson continued unbeknownst to her best friend's silent thoughts, "I probably," Max sighed whimsically, looking off into the park's distance, "should've left you alone. You've had a rough enough week without-."

"Max," Terry cut her off with a deepened frown as he took her hand and she looked up at him. "Don't. I should've kept my head. Bruce would chew me out if he found out I lost it like that."

"If he hasn't already?" Max teased.

"Right," Terry smirked. Knowing Bruce Wayne he already knew by some unfathomable reasoning. "I should apologize. I couldn't keep it straight around those fucking DICKHEADS!" The Batman huffed but took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Despite the craziness, I needed this. We both did. You were right. Thanks. Besides, I feel much better. Breaking their faces took a lot out of my system. Turns out violence was just what I needed," he joked.

Maxine giggled. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.

"I enjoy anything if it's with you." There was a sudden rush of wind through the air as silence consumed them. Max looked at him with what he thought was a mixture of faint hope and acceptance of disappointment. He knew deep down she hoped his words meant something more: but out of the time he'd pushed his feelings back she had accepted such possibilities to be ridiculous. Terry's hold loosened slightly but remained focused on her. He'd spent long enough in the dark avoiding the truth. What the hell, right? "Max, look: you mean the world to me. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. You know? I'm sorry I lost my head, but I'm not sorry for what I did. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Terry, you could've got in a ton of trouble," she answered honestly with calm, massaging her thumb over his knuckles.

"I know," he sighed. "But I couldn't take it." His blue eyes suddenly darkened. "The thought of anyone touching you like that makes me crazy."

Max faltered under his powerfully subduing gaze. "Because you're such a loyal friend?"

Terry glowered. "Because the only hands I want all over you are mine."

Max inhaled sharply, surprise evident as the brown skinned beauty rose from the slide and turned red. She watched him gauge her reaction and she shivered. "You had a bit too much to drink, Ter."

McGinnis glowers again. "You know as well as I do I didn't have a single drink." Terry paused before adding plainly, "I'm beyond coherent." Gibson swallowed. That was what was so crazy. The hiding in plain sight squeezed her hand, loving the sensation of her fingers lacing through his rather than pulling away. No sign was better than this one right now. He'd take it and run. "Hey, babe," he starts with a step forward.

"Babe?" teased Max. "Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you, bat boy?"

Terry offered her his signature crooked smile and guided her forward into his chest, hand trailing down Gibson's back and stopping longingly just over the crown of her plump buttocks. "I thought you loved my confidence?" She giggled and his soul raced in pleasure. "Look Max. I know we've been through a lot. From personal, to 'business'," he states with secret indication that makes her smirk, "but I guess I've always felt this for you, you know? And what's crazy is that lately it just keeps getting stronger. I'm not blind to it anymore. I want to act on this," he presses her closer, "but I need to know right now if you want this as much as I do-."

"Terrence?"

He shutters at the sound of his full name being spoken from her lips with such adoration – or what he hopes is adoration. "Yeah?"

"Only your hands on me, right?" He nodded. "Well that's the way I prefer it." Terry bit his lip and leaned down, cupping her cheek into his rough hands before pressing his lips against her mouth gently, passionately. He pulls back slightly, assessing her hazed eyes as they open slowly. Somehow kissing her felt way better than he could have ever imagined. It was loving, careful, welcoming, full of desire and finality all at once. If he thought he was addicted to her touch, then what would he call the feeling he got when kissing her? He didn't know – just knew that he needed to do it again. Terry leaned in and kissed her again, this time the hesitation and nervousness had melted away as her hands wrapped about his shoulders and fingers ran through his hair in a way that made the boy moan outright and squeeze her bottom gently. When he finally pulled away with contentment and vague lust it wasn't because he wanted to, but because his cell began to ring.

As Terry released his hold to dig through his pockets for the cell Max chuckled and began to pull away back in the direction of Chelsea's house. "Goodnight McGinnis."

Alarm flooded his features as Terry gripped her departing hand. "Wait, don't you want me to walk you home?" He found the cell and pulled it from his pockets.

"I'm going back to Chelsea's. I was supposed to spend the night. Besides," she adds with an all knowing glint in her eyes, "Gotham calls right? I'm pretty sure the old man didn't slip and fall in the kitchen. They've got Life Alert for that."

Terry McGinnis looked down at the screen and was almost shocked to see that she was right. Almost. It was a call from Bruce, marked as "urgent". "Urgent" only meant one thing. There was a sound of hovering jets as the wind suddenly exploded with a rush. The force of the wind grew more powerful as it lowered down from the sky until a section of the park pulled back and revealed the interior of the Batmobile. Somehow Bruce knew Terry left his suit home and programmed the car to meet him at his location. Damn the old man was good. McGinnis gave Max an apologetic look. "I'll call when it's over. Promise."

"Go," she giggled. And he did, but not before bringing her in for one final kiss. Max sighed as she watched him grab the visible interior lining and climb up before disappearing inside altogether. And like that the Batmobile undid its cloaking system and darted up and off through the matching blackened sky. Max Gibson chewed on her bottom lip and finally turned and began walking back towards Chelsea's street. She latched her fingers of one hand into her short's back pockets and grinned softly while the other pushed a strand of hair back behind her ears. Her mind raced, wondering not about Chels's reaction to the damage done once she arrived, but how long it would be until he called.

Wondering and counting the moments.

The End.


End file.
